Destiny's Call
by PureBlackRaven
Summary: Three years was a lot of time. In three years, everything could change. Three years ago, she disappeared. And it took him three years to finally find her again. KaiOC. Sequel to Fight for Love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but the OC's are mine.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

When you get posted, its either a bad thing or the other way around. It was that simple, only these two things, black and white, nothing else. So when I was notified about my being posted to another branch of the BBA in another foreign country, my first reaction was to narrow my eyes at the current CEO of the main BBA Company, Hiro Granger, the idiot Tyson Granger's elder brother.

"What?" Everything I presented (my expression, tone, air) was flat.

"Do I need to repeat myself, Hiwatari? You are posted." Clearly, he was not intimidated by my dissatisfaction. Oh well, that was to be expected of him, who could actually stand the great almighty Kai Hiwatari? Only a few in this universe I could name.

"Why am I posted? And not your idiot brother who does nothing but instructs useless bladers in pointless battle practices? The world needs him more than me."

"Oh Kai, stop being all pissy and at least play your part as Funding Director well." The monkey's girlfriend, Hilary Tachbana, being the bossy secretary she was complained to me. But I'm used to it anyway. She does nothing but complain everyday. Bossy old hag, I wonder how I could withstand her for so many years.

And yes, I was the Funding Director for every BBA project. Finding sponsors and overlooking every project in my hands (I have the rights) was my job. I could've easily taken over the beyblading world, but I found it too troublesome and heavy to bear. So I settled for a much more easier, relaxing job as Funding Director, or so I thought. And I regretted it the first day I stepped into my office. Apparently conquering the world was easier than it looked, with my looks and status and all, I could have commanded every single human being on this earth to bow down to me and kiss the floor.

"Yes Kai," our very own chairman, Stanley Dickenson, started on his frequent annoying speeches again. But you couldn't blame the man, he was growing too old for his age, "that branch is one of our most promising branches in society, and apparently they are holding a beyblade gala in three months time."

"A beyblade gala?" That was new.

"Yes, a social event where everyone can attend and have a heart-to-heart session with each other." Stanley smiled. I'm sure you could picture him standing by the window, eyes twinkling with delight while looking out to the vast sky as if his big dreams were coming true.

"And there is that perfect opportunity to dish out our latest models of beyblades. It's like killing two birds with one stone, you know?"

Hah! So much for the true spirit of beyblading. Leave it to Hiro to earn profits for the BBA.

"And you, Mr. Funding Director, are supposed to take a trip there to oversee the whole project and estimate the budget until the gala ends. Besides, who knows? You could meet some people you recognize."

I don't know whether she said that on purpose or accidentally, but I still shot her an effective dark look. She shut up immediately.

"Anyways, you're getting posted there until everything ends. After all, it is our very first gala ever since the BBA was founded. It has to be a success, understand Kai?"

"So I'm upped?" I asked bluntly.

"So it seems, yes, you are. You will be leaving in two days. In the mean time, clear off your work and say your goodbyes to everyone you'll miss."

Okay, two days. I guess that wasn't as bad as it seems.

As I got up to leave, Hiro walked up to me and whispered something I didn't think I would be forgetting for a very long time.

"This might be your chance, Kai. Don't screw up."

It could have a thousand meanings behind that simple sentence. Yet, I knew which one he meant. Stiffly, I exited the office, closed the door and leaned back against it where the voices started to catch up on me.

"Three years, and he's turned into Ebenezer Scrooge. Goodness, he needs to stop being Mr. Sourpuss."

"Nah, he's probably Scrooge's very own reincarnation. After that whole thing, he became even grumpier."

"Kids!" Ha! Stanley still hasnt gotten rid of his old habit, "stop this chit chat and get to work. We still have that plane ticket to book."

Uninterested to listen to any more trash talk about myself, I walked away towards my office. Three years, since she left; three years, since I turned into a bitter old man; I had the exact length of time and recap of what had happened between three years and before, but I didn't have the exact time of when I could find her again. Not even an estimation. It was sad, really, to see that even I, the 'so-called almighty Hiwatari' (oh please, give me a break) couldn't even find a single person on this planet. What kind of useless fool was I?

"Hey Kai, any orders?" Salima, my secretary, asked.

"I'm going away for a few months until that stupid gala ends. Great, isn't it?" I laughed and slumped into my chair, twirling round and round until I felt dizzy and came to a stop.

"Brilliant," the girl grinned, "that way I can get off work early and take leaves whenever I want."

"Is working for me that difficult for you?"

"Not at all, Kai. It's so easy to help you organize millions of documents for you and always take a hundred phone calls asking for you and you know what the best part is? 80 percent of those phone calls are from rabid fan girls who want to have sex with you and demand a pointless date and I have to deal with them every freaking minute. How's that sound?" She sat down opposite me, sighing. I chuckled silently to myself.

"Yeah, after all, you are superwoman, aren't you?"

"I suppose so. In that case, I believe I am entitled to a pay rise, am I not?"

"Oh c'mon Salima, you have your boyfriend sweetheart who earns millions per day, aren't you satisfied?" This must be one of the days I feel exceptionally good, and thus the mood for chatting. Might as well let it last a while more.

"I need more. Money is motivation."

"You're a difficult, inhuman hag."

"And you, Kai Hiwatari, are a bitter old man who somehow managed to bribe the press into awarding you the title of the hottest, youngest, most heart-throbbing bachelor in the world for three consecutive years."

"It's nice to know that you acknowledge my prowess. Thanks."

Salima rolled her eyes. Maybe it was because she was at a loss for words, or she didn't wish for the conversation to continue. Silence reemerged from the dark as both of us resumed our activities. I switched on the computer in front of me and started typing away, trying desperately to clear off all the important documents before my departure.

When I paused to think of what to compose for an e-mail, my eyes unconsciously wandered to the small partition on the edge of my desk. It was a spot where I pasted the photographs of my past. My eyes rested on one that contained the silhouette of a female neko-jin with dark green hair. It was the same stance every day, I would look at her (a habit that somehow developed in my system), and those blank, honey-golden slits would do the same, haunting every of my memory I shared with her.

_Rap-a-tap-tap._

I jumped. Mentally of course, how could I let someone see that I was unguarded? I craned my neck to see who was the bastard standing outside my office that surprised me, only to find another pair of amber eyes looking at me.

"Hey Kai," Ray Kon waved at me through the glass full of enthusiasm.

The feeling of those eyes was so familiar until it hurt. Hastily, I turned away and focused on the monitor, narrowing my eyes slightly. Ray might be offended by my lack of courtesy, but hey, everyone was used to it anyway.

"So, can I leave now?" Salima stood by me nervously, eager to run off to catch the latest movie with her sweetheart.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks Kai. Have a safe trip, okay?" She patted my shoulder before exiting the office. At the corner of my eye, I saw them embracing each other before setting off for the car park, with one of Ray's arm resting protectively on my secretary's waist. They both looked so happy, like there wasn't any problem or mishap that could happen to them. I hated it when I witnessed a scene like that, because all the bitter and sour emotions would arise inside of me, making me feel like the world's most shittiest man.

But truthfully, I was just envious.

Sighing silently, I returned my gaze to the screen and started typing away at my world record speed no one could surpass. There were times where I would feel content and stupid and laugh over embarrassing memories of our younger days, while most of the time I would either feel regret or try not to think about anything. But at that moment, as I glanced back at the happy couple's retreating form, I couldnt help but imagine how nice it would be if only it was Lei and me.

If only.

-

All my life I never remembered myself as an attention-seeking brat. But strangely, all the people around me seem to enjoy showering me with shitloads of attention, or pay attention to my belongings (what exactly was so interesting about the stuff I owned?) or in some cases, both. Whatever I lost would be lost. For example, the Rolex watch I had worn for years somehow disappeared, and when I had forgotten about the whole thing, I came across it when Hilary showed me some annoying fan girl base on the internet. It was on an auction for ten times the price it was bought with, and a 'sold' word was stamped across the poor watch. For the love of god, what was the world becoming to?!

Another much more serious example would be the time where the fountain pen I always used since Lei gave it to me as a present went MIA. I tell you, that whole day was hell. I was way beyond pissed. And after a few days when I saw my ex-secretary using it, things went downhill from there, thus explaining my change of secretary (someone I could trust).

Anyways, moving on. When I got off work and headed for my car, I found a group of fan girls crowding around my car _again_. Sigh, why must life be so difficult? If only there was some kind of warning notice specially made for cars, I'd be the first in line to buy.

Ignoring all those dreamy looks plastered on those slutty faces, I slid into the driver's seat with lightning speed and drove off. I seriously contemplated running over those annoying _things_ (humans wouldn't be so goddamned annoying) and committing homicide but as seeing that would damaged my reputation, I tucked that string of thought away and focused on the road.

I stopped by the florist's to get a bouquet of flowers for Lizzie, as said girl landed herself in the hospital. Hah! She deserved it. Not that I'd say it out loud, of course. The ones who dared were all idiots waiting for a death sentence. Trust me; even though she's short, that girl has a sharp witty tongue that could shoot you down like a dog. Along with her boyfriend Tala whose height is a goody-good 6'0, you wouldn't want to mess with them.

Denise Milton was history. No one brought up her name, because she was a bitch who left Tala for another guy, leaving him to pick up the broken pieces of their relationship.

As soon as I got to the hospital, I made a quick run for Lizzie's room. Visiting hours were ending and if I didn't get there on time, I don't think I could at least say sayonara to them. Knocking on the door, I entered the chilly room where the two lover heads were enjoying their little make out session. I slapped my forehead, covering my eyes for a moment before clearing my throat.

"Ahem," I coughed.

I don't think I need to say what happened next, because it was all the same. Both of them would blush, sit down, enter the state of denial and bla, bla, bla. Walkingup to them, I presented the short blunette the lilies I bought for her before walking to the counter to examine the presents and get-well-soon cards, which were quite a number. Hn, I never knew she was so popular in school.

"Oi, you impolite bastard, you don't come barging in and looking through people's gifts without their permission!" Lizzie glared. I shrugged carelessly, flipping through card by card. My eyes came across something interesting.

"Denise Milton?" I shot both of them a questioning look.

"Well, it just came out of nowhere."

"Hn."

The others came from most of the people I knew: Max, Ray, Salima, Mariam and so on.

"So, how's your arm and leg?" I asked when the atmosphere was getting too tensed.

"Not fine, thank you for asking." Lizzie sulked.

"Hah! This is what you get when someone like you plays basketball." I smirked.

"Oh for Christ's sake Kai, drop it."

"What? No witty comments today?"

"Shut up, don't push it." She glared at me while Tala and I shook with laughter. "Morons."

"So," Tala regained his composure after a few minutes, "what did Stanley want from you?"

This was the hard part which I dreaded. Goodbyes seem to be easy to say, but when it comes to the real thing, you sort of lose it.

"I'm leaving."

"What?" Both said in unison. This is must be the so-called 'chemistry' or lover telepathy thing.

"You heard it." I looked outside of the window, where an officer was giving my car a ticket for parking at the wrong place. Curse him, he should get hit by a car and die an instant death.

"When?" Tala's face was of shock beyond shock.

"The day after tomorrow."

"Great, I won't miss you."

I hid my horror. God, was that even what you were supposed to say to someone who was leaving to some foreign place far away from home?! Note to self: get Lizzie Olenska a guidebook to courtesy on her next birthday. The girl needs to instill some manners inside her rotten self. Damn you, Lizzie Olenska. If it weren't for the fact that my best friend's your boyfriend, I would have gladly cursed you to the pits of Hades.

"Olenska, you need a brainwash. As well as a mouthwash." I stated coldly.

"I have my own tub of Listerine, thanks."

"Apparently Listerine's not enough for you, you need Clorox or something stronger."

"Kai," my best friend warned me. I scowled, how could he take sides against me?! Lizzie, in return, gave me that irritating 'yeah-I-rock' smirk before proceeding to reward her boyfriend with a kiss.

"Ugh, leave me out of this." I muttered. "I'll be waiting at the counter.'

But I don't think Tala heard, because before I was even done finishing my sentence, both of them were already too busy with each other.

-

_Beep. The flight leaving for has landed. All boarders please proceed to departure gate D10. Thank you, have a nice day. Beep. _

Yup, that's my cue to leave. So, this is it I guess, time to say goodbye to good old Japan.

"Have a nice flight, okay?" Salima told me, shaking my hand.

"Yeah, don't worry, I will. And as soon as I board the plane you can shout freedom as seeing that I'm gone for a goody-good three months." I assured her sarcastically as the others snickered.

"And Ray will be over the moon since Salima doesn't always have to work OT when you're rushing for a deadline." Hilary nudged the poor raven haired neko-jin. Hah!

"You'd better go soon before you miss your flight; time does not stop even though you're a Hiwatari.'" Tala grinned, patting my back.

Gee, thanks. I never knew you had so much concern for me bottled up in that nasty self of yours. I rolled my eyes and said nothing, only turning around, swinging my bag onto my shoulder (the bag smacking Tala in the process, an achievement I was proud of myself) and approached the officer checking for passports and tickets.

"Call us when you land!!" Ray blurted out.

Without turning around, I waved carelessly, indicating that I heard what he said. It was troublesome to contact and connect with people, especially expressing yourself and saying goodbyes. But ever since Lei's mysterious disappearance three years ago, I figured it was better than leaving silently without a word, making people worry too much until they get insomnia and grow older than they look. It was tiring.

"Have a nice flight, sir." I gave the officer a slight nod before walking through the terminal and found myself a nice seat by the window in the plane.

I watched the ground outside as the plane started taking off, flying higher and higher into the cloudless blue sky. As we descended further and further away from the ground, the world (or city) seemed to get smaller and smaller, along with the people I was leaving behind -Tala, Ray, Tyson (the monkey), Max, Hilary, Salima... They started to dissolve bit by bit, then a tiny spot in the middle of the bustling city, before disappearing completely behind me.

* * *

Okay, so that's that. It's been quite some time since I started writing, so forgive me if my writing sucks. Feel free to give pointers and constructive criticisms!!

This is a sequel to one of my stories 'Fight for Love'. I don't really reccomend you to read it because it's just shit until I find the inspiration to rewrite it, (like what I'm doing now) so I'll just provide you the gist of what happened.

Basically, the story is quite cliched. Lei (my OC), turns out to be some key to destruction and Boris kidnaps her. The Bladebreakers then go and save her and she lands in coma and when she wakes up she runs away with her new-found friends in the Abbey, disappearing until now, which is three years later.

Note that I do not promise regular updates, so if you hate writers who don't update constantly (like me), feel free to exit this page and move on to another story. Also, my writing inspiration and spirit tends to change from time to time, so again I cannot promise lengthy chapters that I'm sure most of you readers love. Sometimes, my chapters will be long when the creative juices flow (like this, for an instance), sometimes it won't.

I appreciate your time and effort to read this. Thanks a bunch.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm alive. Currently stuck on chapter seven. The writer's block just comes and goes as it pleases, sigh. Initially, I was going to start updating again after completing the whole story but since today (20/12) marks my fifth anniversary on FF (I think), I suppose it's okay to update one chapter. I think it's safe to expect another update before New Year. This chapter's kinda short, but the next chapter will make up for it I guess. Thanks for reading!

The new FF system sucks, it got all my apostrophe's messed up. Sorry if I missed a few.

_Standard disclaimers apply._

* * *

_**I'm wearing thin  
****I couldn't tell you the city I'm in  
****The streets and the buildings  
****And places I've been  
****Or when the stars go when it's daylight again  
****Or where the time went  
****Oh, who can save me now? **_

_**-Someone Like You, Boys Like Girls**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Whoever said life was a bed of roses deserved a slap in the face to wake him up to reality. Life sucked, period. Life was bullshit, life was meaningless, and all the negative adjectives in the world I can think of combined together. Face it folks, that's life, horrible life.

Now I'm not going to go all Shakespeare on the topic of life (even though Life's Brief Candle does suit the atmosphere), I just felt that I needed to justify how life was for me. I mean, this is part of my biography you're reading, right? So I assume I have the right to say that life sucked.

Oh yes, I forgot to add, it sucked more when you're working as a PA for your boss, and having to deal with the deadlines chasing after your boss's sorry ass, especially when some Beyblade Gala the higher ups decided is in three month's time and you're in charge of the whole project since your boss is an incompetent, irresponsible jerk who does nothing but take all the credit.

Sigh.

Oh great, the phone's ringing. Danker is trying to snap at me for being late.

"Yamazaki here." I flipped my cell phone, sandwich-ing it between my ear and shoulder as my index finger pointed at the word coffee printed on the menu the stall had by the roadside. Mr. Ezaki, the owner of the stall, smiled at me, waving slightly before proceeding to fill a plastic cup with loads of caffeine in liquid form.

"Oh Lei, get your ass here right now will you? The meeting's starting in ten minutes time! Mr. Danker is not going to be pleased when he sees you coming in late."

"I'm trying, Namie, I'll be there on time." I hope.

"Just hurry up, okay?"

It wasn't a question, it wasn't a statement either, it was a demand. That's the problem with people these days, they just demand and assume, they stereotype. They just get one glimpse at you and assume what your life should be. Expectations after expectations; and when you fail to achieve one, you're out, game over. That's the thing, they just don't care. They don't care if the famous actor has a sad past or something (the press does, but at least his boss doesn't) as long as every single movie he stars in becomes a blockbuster; they don't care if you were once a goody-two-shoes in the past when you're now smoking pot and inhaling ecstasy, they just stay away from you, not trying to help.

"Lei? Lei? Are you there?"

"Yes, I'll be there in a few." Without waiting for a response, I shut my phone, paid for my well-deserved coffee and hurried to the BBA building.

* * *

"So, Namie tells me that you're acting like a bitch again."

I raised my brows, even though I knew Salem couldn't really see at the end of the receiver. "She said that?"

"She just freaked out, saying that you didn't give a shit when she called you."

For the past three years, Namie was the bossy one who wanted to know everything of what we were doing. She wanted to be in control, demanding to keep track of everything we did. It was tolerable at first, because we were still hanging on together. But after the first year, Salem was transferred to another branch, Edmund and Asher following her. All that was left was just Namie herself, and me.

Maybe it was the feeling of insecurity, when everyone left, Namie totally lost it. It's like suddenly one of my best friends's gone haywire, you know? And there's nothing you can do to help her, because she rejects it herself. So why try? All that effort was going to go down the drain sooner or later anyway.

"You know Salem," I resumed after my long pause, "I think she has OCD."

Even though there was no response on the other end of the receiver, I knew Salem was grinning.

"So, how's everything going?"

"You tell me, you have the sixth sense, don't you?"

"I shut it down, things are getting more and more hectic lately, I'm all worn out." She sighed, something she didn't do very often. Things must be pretty bad over there, but who am I to comment?

"Oh well, it's not like you're the only one. Ours isn't much better either."

"Oh yes, the gala." Salem said quietly, "I forgot."

"Yeah, it's been bedlam. Danker's going off his rocker." Seriously, scheduling a meeting before working hours? The guy ought to be shot.

"It's the first gala in Beyblade history, and you should be honoured you're in charge of all the designs and event planning."

Oh please. What bullshit.

"I'm just lucky. Besides, before Mr. Danker could pick you, you left." I accused. I didnt need to express my negative opinion of her previous station, because between best friends, some things were understood without being said.

"Just hang in there. It's only a few weeks." She encouraged. Sadly, the solemn tone in her voice didnt escape me. Is she pitying me?

"Salem,"

"Yeah?"

"Are you on drugs? Or is Asher doing something fishy to you?"

Pause.

"You puzzle me sometimes, you know that Lei?'

I wasn't sure whether or not to take that as a compliment, because puzzling Salem Talientzev wasn't something that could be achieved with ease. But then again, in plain context, it could mean many things, one of them being mockery.

I stood up from the office chair, backed away from my desk and approached the huge window that replaced one part of my walls. From the top of the building, you could see the scene of the bustling city, each person down there on the roads rushing forward to their destination, never stopping. Traffic congestions were an ordinary occurrence ever since I don't know when, but they moved on slowly, sometimes without you noticing, and suddenly, poof! It's done. Nobody stopped, they kept up with the pace, striding along with each other to the next stop. But nothing lasted forever. Every efficient machine would constantly wear out; break down until they couldn't go any further. This was a principle accepted and recognized worldwide. So whenever I gazed down at the people who continued their journey with just two feet, fighting through their way to make it to the next stop, I wondered when they would experience their own mental breakdown. When they did, would they ever pick themselves up and start again? Or would they just lie there, exhausted, worn out and slowly fade away into nothing?

"Lei, are you there?" Why was everyone asking that?

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Don't think too much. Everything will just happen at its own pace. Don't rush it." A pause. She was going to say something touchy, totally un-Salem-like. "Raven might work up again."

I bit my lip. What should I say now?

Thankfully, I was saved by Mr. Danker's presence approaching my office. Hurriedly, I bade my goodbyes and resumed my post at the table, picking up a ring file and pretended to be immersed in those bills we had actually settled months ago. Thank god for tinted glasses. If it weren't for them, I have no idea how many times I would have been caught not performing my job efficiently.

"Yamazaki," the man cleared his throat, not caring to knock before he entered.

"Mr. Danker." I acknowledged him without looking up. I had to pretend to be busy.

"I want those you and those settled bills in my office later. And pick up those latest beyblade sketches on the way from the design team. Look up now this instant and stop being so rude, will you? Here, gracing our building for three months will be the funding director from the main building."

Upon hearing those words _the main building_, my head shot up instantly, just in time to come face to face with that expression that haunted me for years.

"Yamazaki," he called my name again, just to get my attention, as if I was going to drift away any second now, "this is Kai Hiwatari."

* * *

_**If you are going to cope with fate,  
****you can't go on saying you are sad or lonely.**_

_**-Annani issho Dattanoni, See-Saw**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter was written sometime in November last year after a year of neglecting and procrastination, so it'll seem a bit weird I guess. School starts tomorrow for me, and it's my last year, so updates won't be so frequent now (not that is was anyway). Oh yes, I forgot to mention at the last chapter, throughout this whole story the perspectives of each chapter differs from Kai to Lei and vice versa, depending on which character I think is suitable to narate that particular scene.

Thanks a lot for reading and have a happy new year!

_Rated for language. __Standard disclaimers apply._

* * *

_Remember all the things we wanted  
__Now all our memories they're haunted  
__W__e were always meant to say goodbye  
-Kelly Clarkson_

**Chapter 3**

I slept through the whole journey of getting to my destination. The clouds were getting a bit too boring for me and the documentary (something about China, if I vaguely remember) showing on the plane wasn't really helping either. One moment I was sighing, looking outside the window, eyeing for any stupid birds that would fly so close to a plane (I doubted it), mentally preparing myself for the challenges that laid in front of me, another moment I was yawning and before god knows it, I went into total-shut-down mode. In the end, it was the air stewardess that shook me awake.

You know the feeling when you're in the middle of a really nice sleep and just dread to wake up but someone (probably your mum) just had to spoil it for you and wake you up to reality? Yeah, that was what I felt when I opened my eyes groggily. I glared at the woman who just woke me up (her expression was amusing to look at, nervousness and fear written all over her face), a bit embarrassed that I was caught off-guard by somebody I didn't even know and slung my bag over my shoulder before exiting the plane.

Talk about humiliating. Sheesh.

I was told before my departure that someone would be waiting for me at the other end. I just hoped that that guy wouldn't be stupid enough to put up a sign that had the name 'KAI HIWATARI' written on it, you know, like how all the poor fellows hired by rich people do when you get to the airport. Annoying. The last thing I want to witness is my name being put up in public for everyone to see and cause a ruckus (I prefer to keep it down).

Hopefully the guy hired by Hiro/Mr. Dickenson will have enough brains (at least more than Tyson) to keep everything low-key.

When I arrived at the airport, thankfully there was no one stupid enough to announce my name to the public. But as a result, I had to sit on one of the waiting benches and waste twenty precious minutes of my time while that particular someone comes forward to identify me. Man, he's really taking his own sweet time, isn't he? I should file a complaint against him for making me wait for twenty bloody minutes and doing nothing. I didn't brought along one of my unfinished storybooks, neither were there any worthy magazines lying around the place. Such inefficiency.

"Excuse me sir, but are you Mr Kai Hiwatari?" I turned around immediately, only to face some guy with sea green hair wearing shades.

How I wanted to reply him 'well, dear boy, what do you think?' but as seeing first impressions were extremely important, I refrained.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Codename: black. Please follow me, sir. Your ride is waiting for you outside."

Oh god, a two-hour-long ride with a lunatic who thinks hes James Bond from outer space, spare me.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep_

My eyes snapped open as I bolted up from the comforts of my bed, glaring stupidly at the piece of technology crap beside my bed. As I slammed the stupid alarm off, I resisted the urge to throw it to the ground to hear the satisfactory crash. For all I know, sweet, victorious moments like these do not come cheap I would be the one cleaning up the mess anyway.

Fucking hell.

It was a horrible night. No, horrible isn't even enough to compensate for what I had to endure throughout the whole night. It was hell; hell as in hell in the darkest pits of Hades and all that shit. It was just the most unfortunate thing to have youngsters living directly above your non-soundproof apartment (the walls are probably barely 10 centimetres thick) partying all night and having screamo music blasting throughout the whole building. Were kids these days just so shitless to the point where inconsideration becomes part of their lives?

Seriously, I am going to sue.

Plus, what the hell? Playing worthless screamo band music in the middle of the night! God, back in those days, at least we had taste.

After a few minutes of procrastination, I decided that it was no use just sitting on the horrible, uncomfortable mattress doing nothing. I had a job to do, and a target to reach and hit. Realising that there were only twenty minutes until my ride arrives, I quickly jumped out of bed, grabbed a set of clothes and dashed for the showers. First impressions were important, and I was a representative for the main building, I couldn't afford to disappoint.

Disappointment sucked, it was the shittiest feeling in the world when someone let you down. I didn't want to experience it again, so I made myself vow that no matter what it was, I would succeed and never fail, because in the end when you see those satisfied smiles plastered stupidly across their faces, you would at least take in some comfort that it had all been worth it.

Good lord, I sound as if Im preaching. Mushy talk stops here, period. Ah, here comes my ride.

* * *

"Now, Mr. Hiwatari, you're about to meet the boss this instant as he was expecting you since eight but first," the guy who was supposedly my secretary for the time I was going to spend here suddenly stopped walking, turned into another corner, and reappeared with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Coffee?" He grinned, but it vanished soon when he studied my expression (hopefully it was not a look of disgust), "or do you prefer tea? Though I thought you were the type for coffee as you don't look like a morning person, not that you do but you know, one can tell by just looking and all that exasperation you've been..."

Exasperation? It's more than that for god's sake!

"Okay, Timmy-Tommy whatever your name is, thank you for the drink." I cut him off before he could continue. A look of shock crossed his face. Apparently everyone here lets him talk to his heart's content, but oh boy is he going to realize it doesn't work with me. Not me, never me. Wait, why did they hire him in the first place anyway? I am curious how he passed the job interview.

"Now can you show me Danker's office?"

"Oh, err, sure, Mr. Hiwatari. Come along this way. And it's Teddy, by the way."

"Whatever." I shrugged, taking a nice sip of my coffee.

Silence. Silence. And more silence. Until empty words resurface.

"So, you're new here."

"Yes." In a way.

"Oh, then I guess you won't know about all the stuff that's been going around here. Did you know that one of our co-workers has been sleeping with the boss for two months? I mean, seriously, and did you know it was his..." The guy's voice dropped to a whisper. Honestly, I have to congratulate this guy such an amazing gossip talent.

As soon as Danker's room came into sight, I decided that it was time to save myself from all the juicy gossip Timmy/Tommy was filling me on. Something about how female workers seem to get attracted to their bosses or something like that. It's just such a sad thing Tim/Tom was born the wrong sex, he would have served well in the paparazzi industry. And so, without further words, I went straight past the guy and headed for the boss's room.

"Come in," someone said behind the door after I knocked. I braced myself, making sure I had the stoic face on. Once I open this door, I told myself, there's no turning back, no more procrastinating and refusing to do the tasks assigned to me. I know, I'm being dramatic, but I just have this feeling that something's about to happen, and somehow, it'll affect me in some way or another. Women have their guts and instincts, but so do men.

"Ah, Kai Hiwatari, the man who we've all been waiting for, the famous Kai Hiwatari, the one and only." Fake.

A man in his fifties stood up from his majestic leather chair and stepped forward, shaking my hand firmly and patting me on the arm as if we had been long lost brothers who just popped out suddenly for some brotherly reunion. And his speech was entirely pretentious, did he rehearse it? I hope not, because it sucked, and if he did, it just proves how much of a failure he is.

I should suggest to Mr. D that all bosses and authority figures in the BBA to enlist themselves in public speaking courses. I mean, just look at Hiro! Every freaking word the guy speaks sells for gazillions in the tabloids; he's practically got it down to an art form, really.

"You must be tired. Come, have a seat."

As soon as we were seated, he started firing away everything he had in mind. And I just sat there, listening, looking at him as he dived into one of his enthusiastic talks about the beyblading world and the whole purpose of having the gala. He was talking about an ideal world where beyblading dominated, something impossible. And his idealistic ideas just made it seem so childish. Nothing was perfect, yet from his speeches and movements, I could see that he craved hungrily for it.

It's kind of scary you know, working for someone like him who's a perfectionist. No, not me, I don't crave for perfection. I just try the best I can to achieve it. Stop looking at me like I'm some sort of hypocrite.

Even though the gala was three months away, Danker still showed me the layout plan in the hotel ballroom they were going to rent. The sketches were done with detail, something I was very impressed with.

"This is the layout plan, Hiwatari. The booths are still undecided, but we do plan on installing a few high-tech, international competition-standard beydishes at the arena specially for beyblade-testing. Of course, and a few special-themed beystadiums for a friendly match between bladders. You will have to look into those matters. I would appreciate it if you could discuss the locations and whatnot with our head designer."

Hn.

"Excellent! I will personally show you around here before you get back to your office. Follow me!"

Such admirable enthusiasm equals to three months of havoc and hell I have to endure. I am such a saint.

* * *

We've gone through the whole building, and all I see is glass, glass and more glass. Oh, and we did pass by those squarish compartments the clerks really work in like how you see in those movies as well. I still can't believe they exist.

"Oh yes, allow me to drop by my PA's office for a moment. I need to tell her something, and I'll introduce you to her as well. I will be away for some time the week after next week so you will be working together with her during my absence."

As long as it's no Timmy/Tommy (I just can't seem to remember his name!), I'm fine.

"A meeting, Mr. Danker?"

"No, just something I have to take care of."

"Ah, I see." Actually, no. I don't see it. Hello, the beyblade gala is just around the corner, and you still have the mood to take care of something else?

Something dark suddenly jumped into our view. Tinted glass. Who puts tinted glass in the middle of a building?

"That's my PA's office. Don't mind her, she has weird preferences. It's mutual, she helps me with work, and I pay her and give her whatever she needs."

Poor man. I wouldnt want an insecure PA like that. Thank heavens for Salima, and I hope she sneezes at this very moment I'm mentioning her name.

Without knocking, said man reached for the doorknob and opened the door and cleared his throat. I scanned the room, curious as to how insecure this PA could be. I had to know who I was dealing with. Somehow, I found myself staring at that tinted window, wondering how it felt to be on the other side of the looking glass. Oh, I just made a pun.

"Yamazaki." Familiar name, but I can't really remember who. Any famous Yamazakis in the corporate world?

"Mr. Danker."

And it hit me. It hit me like fresh cookies just out of the oven, it hit me like that smelly fever medicine solution I hated when I was still a kid unable to swallow tablets and capsules. It was like turning back into time again, when I would hear voices, existent or nonexistent. It rang more than just a bell, and instantly I whipped my head to that familiar petite figure sitting behind that office desk face down. Her hair, her long, silky hair that I once used to caress engulfed her small frame, like it was slowly eating her until she'd disappear all over again. I can't believe it. Three years of endless, fruitless searching, three years of nightmares every so often, three years of disappearance and right now, three years later, she's just a few feet away from me, right in front of my very own eyes.

Holy mother of god.

"Here, gracing our building for three months will be the funding director from the main building."

Her head shot up immediately like a spring full of force and tension, and I saw those dull, faded golden eyes that lost their spark. Pretty ironic for the colour description golden, but still... Shock crossed her face and her eyes bore straight into mine. I stared back, and saw nothing but an empty shell.

"Yamazaki, this is Kai Hiwatari."

The staring contest ensured, and dead silence filled the room. I wish I brought a chainsaw so I can enjoy the thrills of sawing the atmosphere so thick of suspense and shock.

"Well, don't just sit there Yamazaki! Stand up and welcome our guest!" Mr. Danker barked as Lei Yamazaki jumped to her feet and regained her composure, her face masking into perfect blankness. We bowed slightly and said nothing, only resuming our unfinished staring business.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, come along now Hiwatari, we still have yet to visit the coffee break room. Yamazaki, don't forget the meeting!" He patted my arm and continued moving. However, I lingered on a while more as I turned back to look at her. But she had already sat down and kept her face as low as possible, and her hair was back functioning as curtains, waiting to swallow and eat her up whole. I noticed her tensed shoulders hunched forward, but I didn't say anything. She looked like the living ghost of the dead.

Knowing that she won't say anything anyway, I turned away and closed the door, leaving her alone.

I should be angry, I should yell at her because she left without a word, because she left me hanging. I always told myself that if I ever saw her again I'll stare at her coldly until her guilt eats her inside out. I should demand for an explanation to all the things she did to the gang, to me. But, even though she's just within my reach, right there in flesh and blood, I feel nothing of that sort. Instead, I feel the hole of emptiness inside of me just spreading wider and bigger, the distance between us growing further and further. And to think this just came from one look into her eyes.

"Hiwatari," I looked left and saw Mr Danker waiting for me. Is he scrutinizing me? Hell, nobody does that, and I am not interested in playing reverse roles here. I need to establish my presence here and get everyone working for me before everything spirals out of control.

Lei can wait later. I gotta save myself from being trampled on first before deciding on anything else. I stepped forward and followed the man to the elevator, presumably to visit my very own office (hooray!). But if only I knew what I was signing myself up for, I would have jumped off the plane to this place before you could even say let it rip.

Sigh, life is just too full of if only's.

* * *

Thankfully, my presence at today's meeting was not required, and I was left at my temporary office to get a head start on all the documents I was going to deal with. And much to my dismay, Timmy was with me.

"It's Teddy, by the way."

"What?" Oh shoot, I forgot my formalities. Is the guy psychic?

"My name, it's Teddy, you keep on calling me Timmy, which quite puzzles me actually, I mean, both names aren't really the same except for the letter T so I keep on wondering, you know, about the first time when we met at the airport and you..."

And he blabbers on. God, it's annoying. Can I request for a change of secretary?

"Teddy."

"What?" I think he's appalled at the fact that I got his name correct, finally enough.

"Shut up."

He said nothing and that was the end of our second fruitless, pointless conversation.

So far, the records are well kept, and the accounts seem to tally, and everything looks in order. The company's funds seem to be controlled and monitored closely, nothing really out of the ordinary. Everything seems fine, so I wonder why do they actually need me here anyway? The stupid gala is only three months away, and surely they've gotten the sponsorships done by this time already.

Gah, why am I here anyway?

I stood up and left my office to refill my mug of coffee. Perhaps my caffeine levels are too low, that's why I'm being so snappy. Back in the main building, Salima would always put at least two or three huge mugs of coffee on my desk at the start of the day. Impressive? Wait until you see Ray. Don't get fooled by the angelic, calm and peaceful look of his; he may not look like one, but actually he's one hell of a low blood pressure demon in the mornings. Just go and ask Salima, she'll go all tight-lipped on you for sure, I've seen it myself.

Coming back to the present, it took me quite some time to find the refreshment corner. But to my dismay, someone was already there. Someone short with long green hair, waiting for the coffee in the pot to brew. Shit. I turned around immediately and took quick steps back the way I came.

I don't think I'm ready to see her again, at least, not now.

"Hiwatari."

I froze. And slowly, I turned around.

Lo and behold, it was Nami Hayashibara the great. Looking surprised are we? Well, same here too. What the hell are you doing here anyway? Wait; stop, if you're here...

"What are you doing here?" The words spluttered out from her mouth before it could escape from mine. Suddenly, I noticed Lei staring at me as well, as shocked as I was to find ourselves there. A second or two passed and we snapped back into reality, turning away. She fixed her gaze onto the coffee pot like it was something worthy of interest, locks of green hair blocking me from seeing her face. I, on the other hand, was not so fortunate and had to suffer under the scrutiny of Ms Hayashibara standing in front of me.

"Oh! Don't tell me, you're the guy that transferred here for three months! I should have known, _main building_." She muttered, "you here for coffee too?"

I could've just shook my head and walked away, or ignore them like they were idiots. Those were the best options I had for that moment. But no, I just had to be that very idiot and nodded numbly. I hate myself. Stupid shit. I can just drop dead and die of humility right here. I'm the shame of mankind.

"I see. The water's done soon. Come and have a seat then, and you can tell me how life's going on in Japan."

Is she insane? Hello? The last time I checked, we were enemies who detested each other to the very core of life's existence and constantly wished for each other's death, especially that stupid Edmund whom she adores so much. Have you been keeping tabs on him, Hayashibara? 'Cos if you didn't notice, he likes to put his paws on other people's girlfriends in the past, and I doubt he has changed much over these years, being that flirtatious Casanova wannabe he is. Speaking of which, where is the idiot anyway? I don't see him around, though it is a good thing.

"No thank you. I'll just go back." The sound of the kettle wheezing to life interrupted me before it was suddenly shut off.

"See? I told you. Soon. No one believes me anyway. It's okay, Nami, it's okay..."

I watched as the girl muttered on to herself, grabbing the kettle and tipped it over slightly. Hot coffee trickled down and filled the mug in no time. Before I even knew it, she was walking off, still muttering on to herself before disappearing to another corner. Lei brushed past me and tried following the crazy girl.

"Nami, wait," For a moment there, she sounded a bit desperate and exasperated to me. But it's none of my business, really.

Two of them gone, I can get my mug of coffee first. Yay. I rinsed my mug and reached for the pot containing freshly brewed coffee. Unconsciously, my hand brushed through a mug that caught my attention. It seemed so familiar. I know I've seen it somewhere before.

Oh well, my memory is failing me. It doesn't matter anyway. I watched as coffee gushed into my cup as the particles filled up the cup in no time, moving freely in the cup and bumping against each other due to kinetic energy and the forces of attraction bla bla bla. I didn't really listen to what Mrs. Smith was saying during Chemistry. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps broke my thoughts and _again_, I found myself face to face with Lei.

_Again,_ we turned away, embarrassed.

Shit, I should say something. Say something you idiot. Or just walk away. Yeah, I think I'll do that.

"Coffee?" The word just tumbled out of my mouth before I even knew what I was doing. Fuck. Lame.

"O-Okay." Her soft whisper rang in my head for the rest of the day and suddenly, I found myself pouring hot water into the very much familiar mug.

I remember now, it's the mug I gave her on her birthday three years ago. And she still keeps it. And uses it. As much as I was insane that moment, the thought of her still keeping something that I gave her made my heart do some skippy dance. Three years, she disappeared and lost contact, and right now, we're back again standing in the same room.

My, how time flies.


End file.
